


Miles Morales: The Death Of Reason

by Carliro



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: Ganke Lee offers Miles an interesting proposition.





	Miles Morales: The Death Of Reason

"I think I hit puberty" Miles said as he adjusted his pants.

Ganke Lee turned around licking his lips.

"Lets see" he said.

Before Miles could stop him he lowered his pants and underwear, exposing his enormous blacklicious erection. He licked it, tasting the salt, and Miles moaned. Ganke then sucked on his hardness member with much pleasure, forming a ring with his lips around the immense cock.

"D-don't stop!" moaned Miles, humping into Ganke's mputh.

He began to deep throat him, his penis head touching the uvula sexily. Ganke began gasping for air and loving the skittles flavoured pre-cum, so he swallowed much faster until Miles grasped the sides of his head and began fucking at full speed.

"Oh yeah!" he moaned as snot began to drop from Ganke's nose.

He couldn't last much longer.

"I'm gonna cum!" he groaned.

Miles ejaculated spider web into Ganke's stomach. Now he doesn't feel hunger anymore, but he starved to death.

The end.


End file.
